


Unforseen Circumstances

by idkmateyboi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmateyboi/pseuds/idkmateyboi
Summary: Greg is always looked down on by the Crystal gems for being 'just a human'. But when Garnet pushes him too far, he proves he is much more than she ever expected.





	Unforseen Circumstances

Story: Unforseen Circumstances by EndGamer  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13253213/1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my work.  
> Don't shoot the messenger.


End file.
